Fall Into Me
by aglowingstar
Summary: A songfic... HHr... please read and review! repost


Disclaimer: I do not own the song _Fall Into Me_ *that's Emerson Drive's, nor the characters of_ Harry Potter_ *those are J.K. Rowling's*. I just write to vent and express my imagination. Enjoy! 

_Fall Into Me_

_'Right here waiting, staying strong, come and fall into me...'_

Was it her? Was that Hermione Granger that Harry saw from across the store? He hadn't seen her since they graduated from Hogwarts three years ago, but that had to be her. The light hair, the intelligent aura. It was. Harry rushed over and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. 

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Is that you?" Harry asked slowly. She turned to face him, a book in her hands. 

"Harry?! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in so long!" she dropped the book she was holding onto the floor and wrapped him in a hug. "How have you been?" she asked. 

"Fine, I've been fine. Hermione, I've missed ya so much! How have _you_ been?" he asked. 

"I've been okay. I've missed you. And Ron! How is he?" 

"Ron is great. He's working at the Ministry, just like his dad. Except he doesn't work with the muggle artifacts." Harry said with a laugh. 

"I knew he wouldn't, he always did find that boring. Wow, Harry. You look wonderful!" she said, smiling. 

"Me? Hermione, you look so gorgeous. Really." Harry suddenly felt the feelings he had hidden for so long rushing back to him, but he contained them. 

"Oh, no...but thank you, Harry." Hermione blushed a deep red and looked down. Harry knew something was wrong. Something had happened to her. 

""Mione, what's wrong? Has something happened? You seem upset, not like yourself." Harry said with concern. 

"No, I'm fine," Hermione quickly smiled, covering the look of slight pain on her face, "I'm just so surprised to see you, but very happy." Harry wasn't quite convinced but it wasn't like her to lie, so he let it go. 

"Hermione, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? We have a lot of catching up to do." Harry asked. 

"I would love to, Harry." 

"Great! I'll need directions to your house, though. I haven't seen your new place." 

"All right, let me find something to write them down with," She dug in her purse and took out a pen and wrote them on a small piece of note paper, "there you go, Harry. It's really easy to find." 

"Yeah, I see. I'll pick you up at 6:30, okay?" Harry said. 

"Great. But I gotta go and finish my errands, I will see you at 6:30." she said, giving him a hug. 

"See you then." Harry watched her walk away, feeling all the feelings he thought disappeared at graduation. Obviously, they hadn't, and he was glad. 

*5:55 p.m., in Hermione's driveway* 

Harry sat in his car, hands on the steering wheel. He was wearing a black suit, with a crisp white shirt and silver tie. He planned on taking Hermione to the nicest restaurant in Hogsmeade. He had her a single pink rose. He stepped out of the car and knocked on her door. He stepped back and waited. She came to the door, wearing a knee-length silver dress, with slightly heeled shoes. She had her light hair pulled back halfway, with a few tendrils falling across her face. 

"Hermione. You look absolutely beautiful." Harry said, staring at her. 

"Well, Harry, you look quite handsome yourself." she said, slightly red. 

"Here, this rose is for you." he said, and handed to her. 

"Aww, Harry. That is really sweet of you. Let me put it in some water real quick. Come on in for a minute." She opened the door wide and showed him in. 

"Wow, Hermione, this is a nice place you have here. Really pretty." 

"Thank you." she said as she stepped into the kitchen. She reached up into a cabinet for a vase, and ran the water into it. Harry looked at the various pictures on her refrigerator. He saw one of her, Harry, and Ron at one of the Quidditch matches in their 6th year, when Ron became a Beater for the Quidditch team. Ron and Harry were on either side of Hermione, both of their arms around her shoulders. It was a very good picture. 

"Hermione. This picture! It brings back so many memories..." Harry ran his fingers across it gently. 

"I know. I look at it all the time, and remember those days. I miss it, don't you Harry?" she said. 

"I do. But now, we can make new memories, right?" he said, looking her in the eyes. He stepped toward her and put his hand on her cheek. "Hermione, I have missed you more than words can say. And I have to say that I... feel some feelings toward you. I always have, you know." he said sincerely. She looked down. 

"Harry, I can't do this. " she said, tears coming to her eyes. 

"Do what? What do you mean, 'Mione? What did I do?" he asked, confused. 

"Nothing, you didn't do anything. I just can't be with anyone." she said, still looking down. 

"Why? Hermione, tell me. This is what was wrong with you in the bookstore. What happened?" he asked. 

"I'm too scared. I was hurt too badly. I can't trust you. Or anyone else." she said, a tear running down her cheek. 

_'You say you turned off, hid your heart upon a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost to take it down for someone else_

_cause loving him you lost too much of yourself '_

"Who, Hermione? Who hurt you?" Harry asked, still holding her face in his hand. 

"You don't know him, but it was the guy I was with after Hogwarts. He hurt me, Harry. He abused me, and cheated on me, when he said that I was the only one he ever wanted for life. I really believed him, Harry. He lied. And any other man could do that to me, too. I don't think that I can trust anymore." she said, more tears coming. 

"But Hermione, you know I would never, ever do that to you." 

"That's what he said, too." 

"But I'm not him." 

_'Baby can't you see, that he's not me.'_

"I still can't... this has caused too much of a problem in my life. It's scarred me." she said, looking away from him. He turned her face towards his. 

"I will always, always be here for you. You should know me better than his, 'Mione. I know you do, deep down." he said. 

_'And I need you to know you can fall into me_

_that my arms are wide open and will always be_

_right here waiting, staying strong, come and fall into me.'_

Hermione looked deep into his emerald green eyes, deep into his heart. "Harry, I... I don't know what to say...I really don't. Meeting back up with you is something that I've wanted for so long, because I've missed you with all my soul, and now that it has finally happened, I am well on my way to ruining it, because I am scared. Scared. Of you. I can't believe I have let this happen to me." she said sadly. 

"You haven't. He is history, whoever he is. I won't let him hurt you ever again, or anyone else. I'll go anywhere for you, Hermione. I will always tell you the truth, and never let you down," 

_'I'll follow any road, anywhere to get to you_

_I'll open up my soul, if that's what you need me to do'_

"all you have to do is say the word. If you don't want me, I will leave. But if you do, I will gladly, gladly stay. You are all I want, Hermione, all I'll ever need. It's your call." he said. 

_'Now baby it's your move, all you have to do _

_is believe in love, just believe in us_

_And I need you to know you can fall into me_

_that my arms are wide open and will always be_

_right here waiting, staying strong, come and fall into me.'_

Hermione thought about all the times they have had together. All the memories of Hogwarts and her childhood came rushing back. All the times she longed to kiss Harry, all the terrifying times that he was in danger, all the things they had been through together. She realized then that she had to believe. She had to believe in love, and in him. And in herself. 

_'Just believe in love, just believe in us...'_

"Harry, I want you. I've wanted you for so long! You're all I need, Harry. Stay. I need you to stay. I'm ready to trust again. I'm ready to trust you for the rest of my life." she said as she pulled him close to her_. _

"Oh, Hermione. I love you. I really do." he said, kissing her lips gently. 

"I love you, too, Harry Potter." she said. 

_'I need you to know you can fall into me_

_that my arms are wide open and will always be_

_right here waiting, staying strong, come and fall into me.'_

She had fallen into him. She had accepted his offer for love and comfort. They were both never so content and satisfied. No matter what happened in the world, they would have each other to fall into. Always. 

_'Hey, fall into me...'_


End file.
